


Sweet As Candy

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Carnival, Cotton Candy, Ferris Wheel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Third Wheel, and it's not just the cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Alec third-wheels on Jace's date with Clary at a carnival. The man will do just about anything for some blue cotton candy.





	Sweet As Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Nan for the second set of eyes on this short fic <3

A cool summer night’s breeze feathered across his skin, the hair on his arms ruffled in protest. The sickly sweet smell of carnival delicacies infiltrated his nose, making his stomach turn. He wondered, not for the first time, why he came. All around him, there were macho guys trying to impress their dates. Shooting basketballs at bent rims, throwing darts at half filled balloons just to win a tiny deformed puppy for their dates. Not that he was jealous. However, it would be nice if he had someone to win a stupid carnival game for. 

But he was Alec Lightwood, the prodigal son of the Lightwood family. Heir to everything his parents built and raised him to eventually control. The whole family knew he was gay, but he was to keep his private life just that, private. If he wanted to remain in the family, he would never be able to be seen in public with another man.

He secretly loved carnivals though. It gave him the ability to feel young and free from his responsibilities.

He walked by the game where you squirt water into the clown’s mouth to inflate the balloon. The three people that were playing had opted to squirt each other instead. They looked stupid, but also looked like they were having the best time, laughing and goofing off. He turned to look at his company, Clary and Jace, who were making out yet again. Shaking his head, he turned back to watch the three players, just as a stray stream of water blasted him in the eye. 

“Two points for the eye!” he heard one of them say.

“Oh I’m so sorry Darling, let me get that,” another said, laughing, as he came towards Alec with a cloth.

Alec swatted his hand away, “It’s fine, I got it” he groaned as he rubbed his eye and froze. The man standing before him was stunning. His hair was dark and spiked up with a streak of blue, eyes lined in black with a touch of blue glitter that matched his hair. He wasn’t dressed for a dingy carnival at all. He wore a deep red button-down with a black waistcoat and tight black jeans. Necklaces of varying lengths adorned his chest while numerous rings graced his lean fingers. Lean fingers that were reaching up and running through the water in his hair.

“Must have over shot my load. I’ll have better aim next time. Promise.” The man said with a wink. Alec’s breath hitched and a blush tinted his cheeks.

“You are incorrigible!” The man’s female friend came to his side. “I swear we can’t take him anywhere. I apologize for his antics dear.”

“Oh come on Cat, a little innuendo never hurt anyone.” The man said.

“Alec! What are you doing? The line is moving, get your ass over here!” Alec heard Jace yelling from the distance and he turned to find him waving from the ferris wheel line. 

Alec sighed, “I uh-” he pointed behind himself. “I gotta go.” He turned and headed towards Jace, cursing at himself as he heard the cute guy ask him what his name was.

It’s not that Jace held precedence over Alec’s love life, or lack thereof. He just never really dated. His parents drilled it into him that studying came first and there was no time for a social life. After school, he went straight to working for the family business, which took up all of his time. Maybe this time, Alec could try to to talk to someone for once. He shook his head at the thought. It was too late now, there was no way he’d find that guy again in this crowd.

Five minutes in and Alec was tired of this line. Correction, Alec was tired of watching Jace and Clary making out through the entire line. He didn’t even want to go on this stupid ferris wheel. Look, I’ll buy you cotton candy if you go on the ferris wheel. Alec remembered Jace’s bribe as he took another bite from his cotton candy. He couldn’t say no to blue cotton candy, it was his kryptonite. So here he was, cotton candy’s bitch, suffering through a 20 minute queue and wondering why so many people would want to go on this ferris wheel. He was sure it was bound to break down any minute now and they were next.

“Oh come on. Can’t we squish all three of us in?” Jace begged the ride attendant.

“Absolutely not! I’ll ride alone.” Alec said sternly before the attendant could even answer. “I’m not getting stuck in a seat with you two,” pointing a blue fluffy finger at Jace and Clary.

“Two per bucket, only.” The attendant snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clary giggled as Jace helped her into their bucket, “oh my God, he’s more cranky than you are Alec.”

“Whatever.” Alec rolled his eyes and made his way into his seat.

“LONELY RIDER! WE GOT A LONELY RIDER HERE!” The attendant yelled, startling Alec.

“What the hell man? Can’t I ride alone?!” Alec begged, face turning red. The ride attendant only responded with a glare that would rival his own signature glare.

Alec turned to scan the line, hoping that no one would step up to fill the empty seat. He didn’t see any movement, so he relaxed back in his seat, ready to get this over with and go home. The only thing good that came from third-wheeling Jace’s carnival date was the cotton candy. 

The bucket swayed as someone joined him. Alec rolled his eyes and turned to see who he was going to be stuck with and panic instantly hit him in the pit of his stomach. He quickly snapped his gaze forward, trying to regulate his breathing.

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, but I didn’t catch your name,” he said. “You left so fast, I figured this was the only way I could get you to stay put. You’re stuck with me for at least 5 minutes.”

Alec let out a breath and turned, “I uh- it’s uh…” his nerves were out of control. “Alec.”

“Short for Alexander I presume?” He asked and Alec could only nod.

Outside of work and his parents, no one called him Alexander. He hated being called Alexander, but when this guy said his full name, it sounded more like a song.

“I’m Magnus and it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.” He reached out to shake Alec’s hand, which was embarrassingly sticky from the cotton candy.

“Sorry” he shrugged as he tried to wipe his hand on his jeans. “And sorry for kind of running away. I was, uh, bribed with cotton candy.” Alec offered Magnus some of his cotton candy.

“I don’t normally go around taking candy from strangers, but I happen to love this particular kind and you’re an awfully cute stranger.” Magnus reached out and grabbed a chunk, popping it in his mouth. It stuck to his lips, tinting them blue.

Alec was mesmerized by Magnus’ mouth has he licked the cotton candy off of his lips. 

“You’ve got a little-” Alec said, pointing to the corner of Magnus’ mouth. A rogue chuckle escaped him as he watched Magus try to get it with his tongue, failing miserably. Without thinking, Alec reached forward and ran his thumb over Magnus’ lips, wiping up the parts that he missed. Panic took over him once again as he realized he had no idea what he was doing. “Sorry! I don’t uh-- I’m not normally-- I just--”

Magnus hushed him with a finger to his lips. “It’s alright Alexander, relax.” He leaned forward to brush the hair off Alec’s forehead. “There’s something about you” Magnus whispered.

Alec let out the breath he was holding, “I know what you mean.”

“Look. We’re at the top.” Magnus said, turning to look at the view.

Alec turned to see a stunning view of Central Park in front of them, Times Square lit up to the side of them. The sun had just set, with a faint glow still lingering on the horizon. The carnival noise was now a faint whisper below them. The sweet smells replaced with a hint of rain and sandalwood. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” he replied with a breath so soft it was barely a whisper.

Magnus reached his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, turning his face towards him. Alec knew he could see his hesitation and nervousness. Magnus leaned forward, placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips and pulled back, eyes searching Alec’s as if he was making sure it was still okay. Alec gave him a lopsided smile and leaned forward more, making their lips meet again. They kissed soft and slow as they learned and explored each others lips. Magnus reached his free hand around the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him closer as he slid his hand up, carding his fingers through his hair. Alec let out a moan at the sensation, opening his mouth. Magnus slipped his tongue and let out a giggle.

“What?” Alec asked, panting, suddenly very self conscious.

“I thought I loved the taste of cotton candy, but it tastes even better in your mouth.” Magnus licked his lips.

Alec lunged forward, crashing their mouths together, kissing harder and faster than before. Alec had never kissed another man like this. It felt like the beginning and end of his life all at once.

The sound of “awwws” drew them from their bubble. Looking up, Alec saw that the ferris wheel had come to a stop without them realizing. Clary and Jace were smiling and Magnus’ companions were with them too.

Alec blushed and hopped out of the bucket, turning to offer Magnus his hand. He’d deal with his parents tomorrow, but tonight, he had some silly carnival games to win.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read, comment and give kudos. It means the world to me <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @damnyoudaddario


End file.
